wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Looming in the Shadows
Where there is shadow, there must be light. He can't believe it. It's finally happening. Mystic is finally able to overcome years of depression, say goodbye to his therapist Zinnia, and see the outside world again. But when a mysterious force steals his favorite Pokemon and threatens to steal all of Pokemon Pyrrhia, Mystic needs to take action on it. Something, or someone, is taking something. Revenge? Chaos? Every day, he sees more and more Pokestops twitching in agony, dragons with scary blood red eyes and deep purple shadows swirling around them, dragons wearing all black and mysterious expressions. What are they doing? Together with his friends and unlikely allies, Mystic is going to find out what is going on behind the shadows. Will they be able to take on Giovanni the NightWing? Or will they loom in the shadows of what looms in the shadows? Prologue "Arlo, Cliff, Sierra." Cold voices dripped like icicles, onto heads of three dragons, slithering through dark corridors. "I have a bad feeling about this," Arlo whispered to the two others. The NightWing / SkyWing shifted from one talon to the other, mumbling, although nobody even looked at him. "Normally, G doesn't call us like-" "You scaredy cat," The dragoness next to him hissed. Sierra, Arlo shivered at the sight of this arrogant dragon. "Nobody would try to stop us. This is our perfect chance to get our world back." Sierra arched her head as the shimmering white, purple and yellow scales on her shone in the dim moonlight. "Quit talking!" Two huge talons, one wrapped around Sierra's neck and the other squeezed Arlo. “Shush!" "Yes, yes, yes, Cliff," Sierra mumbled. The giant NightWing / MudWing let go of Arlo, but continued to choke Sierra. "What are you saying..." he sneered. With a loud cry, Sierra landed head first onto the dark ground. Arlo tried to catch her, but then looked up and saw him - the dragon who Team Pyrrhian Rocket could never disobey. "As you can see," the NightWing boomed. "Our disruption has gone well, until..." "Until what?" Sierra asked. Cliff stepped onto her long tail, and Sierra whinced from the pain. "Until..." The NightWing rasped. "Until someone is coming to stop us." Chapter 1: Hello Freedom "Mystic, it's time to go home." Zinnia smiled as her scales rippled into Mystic's favorite shade of blue. "Aren't you excited?" "Oh, yes," Mystic kept staring out the window. Has anything changed since he went into Zinnia's therapist and never came out. "Are you also-" He looked around and didn't see the RainWing anywhere. "ZINNIA?" "Hold on," One of Zinnia's assistants, a MudWing, suddenly grasped Mystic's talons and clamped them shut before anything could happen. "We don't want a hype overflow like two years ago," he rasped. Mystic kicked at the dragon, but his scales were too thick. "Hippo, no!" Zinnia suddenly ran out from the storage room and bared her fangs at the MudWing, still pinning Mystic under his claws. "Get OFF." She shouted so loudly that the whole Pokemon Pyrrhia vibrated. "Oh, you're fine," She then shooed Hippo away and turned to Mystic. "Look what I brought you. Here is a necklace for you, as you can see, it is animus enchanted to-" "Turn me into another dragon?" Mystic tilted his head. He always wanted a necklace like that. The blue moonstone shone in Zinnia's talons. "Yes, but you still have your memories and everything, just your looks," Zinnia said before putting it into a pouch and giving it to Mystic. "You're going to be an IceWing named Silver. I've tested it." "Oh, wow," Mystic was dazed when a flurry of wingbeats arrived just outside Zinnia's. Two dragons, one dark purple, most likely a NightWing, the other mostly blue but still changes color, landed behind the glass windows. Mystic didn't remember who the first one is, but the second one...He faced Zinnia. "Lauren. My friends have arrived to pick me." "Oh..." Zinnia nearly fainted at the sight of Lauren, but quickly hid her blushing face behind her wings. "Come in," She forced a smile at Lauren and the other NightWing. "Hey, Lauren, long time no see," Mystic pulled the slim SeaWing / RainWing inside as Zinnia lead the other dragon in before shutting the door again. "You are?" "Reversal," The NightWing tilted his head. "I thought you remembered me." "I'm a little dazed, Reversal huh... I remember you teasing me by transferring all your Vaporeons and naming the last one after me and then transfer me out," Mystic stepped backwards, then suddenly remembers something. "When I left, I told you to keep watch over Lady Uno. Where is she now?" "That's the thing," Lauren joined Reversal and stepped in front of him, looking anxiously at Mystic. "We looked for your Articuno everywhere - literally, but we couldn't find her," Lauren and Reversal both dipped their heads down in apology. "We're awfully sorry. Just don't - don't do what you did to Liepard to me." A sick feeling started to fill Mystic. Liepard. One of his worst memories in the lab. Liepard the NightWing / SandWing was totally cruel to all the experiments, forcing them to recognize her as their mother, while she laughed at their misery. The last time Liepard forced Mystic to fight Pokemon she stole from annoymous poor dragons, Mystic has not pleased her. He had aimed his hype filled talons right at her neck while she was expecting blood. Blood...and silence. Then Liepard was history. At the thought of that, he reached towards Zinnia, feared that his depression would come in again, and all the time he spent with Zinnia would be wasted. Zinnia caught his talon and whispered in his ear, "You'll be fine. I'm sure that you'll get your Articuno back, sooner or later." Lauren also stepped forward to calm Mystic down. "I'm ready to go, Zinnia. But I'll sure come back and visit you. And right. I'm still in therapy, right?" Mystic waved goodbye to Zinnia and flew out into the open with Lauren and Reversal, keeping close with the hybrid but away from the NightWing. "There's something I want to tell you that..." Mystic turned to Lauren, hovering. "How did you know about what happened to Liepard?" Chapter 2: A Strange Sighting "Don't you know?" Lauren gazed wide-eyed at Mystic, who did not know what she was talking about. "I was one of the, ugh, test subjects." "So you were also created in the lab?" Mystic wondered. How strange. How can a dragon he just met the first day he escaped be created in the same lab and he didn't know her then? "No, ugh, no," Lauren's face was stern. "The scientists wanted to test your claw to claw combat skills, so he got ten dragons, one from each tribe, to test you out. I was the SeaWing. But then I saw you escape, and decided to follow you back. I loved you at first sight." "Yeah, right," Reversal agreed. He flew closer to Lauren and Mystic. "In case you're wondering, I was the NightWing. The day you escaped, Lauren told me to go with her. When you met Lauren, we became friends." "What about the others?" Mystic wondered. He flew higher with Lauren. "Don't you know them?" "Swampert was the MudWing, but he vanished before we did," Lauren answered, placing her talons in an awkward position. "And Smitherens was the SkyWing, whom Liepard forced to fight another experiment, and unfortunately, died alongside his opponent." Lauren's voice dropped. "Anyways, how's Zinnia?" Mystic didn't answer. Instead, he pointed to an entirely black dragon meddling with a Pokestop. "Did you see that?" He arched his head up at Lauren. "What?" The dragoness looked into his direction, but didn't see anything at all. The dragon had vanished. "Let's go check the Pokestop," Reversal suggested as he glided down and landed beside it. "It might be broken. That dragon you saw might be breaking it." The three dragons landed in front of the Pokestop. Before, it was blue, but now? It's in a shade of dark blue, as dark as Reversal's scales, but missing the purple tint. And it was twitching, as if an IceWIng was clawing it all the way through. "Weird," Lauren tilted her head and stepped forward, but instantly was hit back by a shockwave. "Ouch!" Mystic grabbed Lauren before she could get hurt. "Who is here?" an unfamilliar shadowy voice sneered as the Pokestop suddenly exploded, blasting the three dragons away. When Mystic woke up, the Pokestop's color and twitching was gone. Lauren hissed at it. "What was that?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (LunaTFoxy)